Confined
by Sickai
Summary: [Sorato] Yamato’s a human dog taught to fight on his masters command, but what happens when your dog gets away... and finds a new owner that loves him?


All right then! Lets get this story started shall we? This one came to me through the wonderful box! And no! NOT THE ONE BEHIND ME ON MY BEDROOM FLOOR THAT I CAN'T BE BOTHERED TO MOVE… hehe… well this has been planned for a while; I couldn't be bothered writing it! But here it is, the one and saddest Sorato EVER in the history of Sorato stories… and I'll make SURE it's the saddest Sorato fic ever…

Confined

Chapter One: Steel collar

A young blonde well built man stood with a poor posture, head hanging and wrists shackled together with steel chains. Three men also accompanied him, one on his left, another on his right, and as it appeared the leader guiding them through two immense steel doors.

Unlike the three men dressed in fine pressed suits, the blonde man was not. His clothes were practically torn apart, like some vicious animal had attacked him unguarded. Several open wounds created numerous paths of blood down his face, but none seemed to rupture him.

Around his neck he wore a steel collar, similar to his bound wrists.

On the other hand the leader of the group dressed in wealth. He was drenched in gold chains and jewellery; his suit (white) played the perfect part, his hair was shoulder length and black, tied back in a ponytail. He stepped into a well-lit room where another five men stood. "Well, well, well… you showed up?" he said grinning at the leader.

"Of course Mr. Sachi. It's not everyday we're offered ten thousand dollars as a victory prize if we're able to smash the crap out of one guy." Said the opposing male figure that too was clothed in wealth.

Each of the five men waited, gazing across at the blonde whose head was still lowered. Mr. Sachi approached his side and unshackled his wrists. He grinned slyly and unfastened his collar leaning in towards his ear. "Kill' em."

Before another breath was taken the blonde's eyes narrowed and he had jolted off towards the five men. He lifted his knee into one's stomach and snapped another's neck with his elbow. His hand burst through the centre of ones stomach with inhumane strength, leaving a giant fist size hole in the centre. All five were dead faster than imaginable, spread out across the floor after being thrown into glass and the floorboards. Bathed together in a river of blood.

Mr. Sachi grinned feeling pleased with his victory. He relatched the blonde's collar and took the fallen man's cash. "What a sweet, sweet victory…" he admired the money carefully and shoved it away into his pocket. "Well. Don't just stand there! Get that dog back into my car Izzy!" he yelled at the young red haired man on the blonde's right.

"C'mon." Izzy kicked the blonde once in the back sending him forward down the stairs. He hurried him into the back seat of a black limo. Mr. Sachi seated beside the blonde behind the driver on the right hand side of the car.

The five seats were covered in fine white leather; the car was also equipped with a sunroof, CD player, surround sound system and voice recorder.

While the three men spoke to one another about their handful of fresh cash, the young worn out man in the backseat had his hands bound together again gazing out the window.

"You know Hiro Sachi, sir. Have you ever thought that Yamato may have any idea about what goes on around here?" asked the other brown haired henchman, Taichi.

"Don't be stupid Taichi! He's a fighting machine… more like my pet dog. He wouldn't know how to say 'hi I'm Yamato' even if you told him. He's stupid. He probably has no idea what we're saying right now… the only words he knows, are those words I say to him when I unclick that collar. Dogs have no feelings." Yamato continued gazing out the window watching all the people walking by on the street, he looked lost and empty.

The car parked outside by a building, a cell floor was slid opened and Yamato was thrown in like the worthless dog they treated him as. He hit his head on the stairs, which opened another gap in the back of his head. He drawled on all fours to an isolated corner shadowed in the left hand side of the cage.

Several hours passed by and Izzy opened Yamato's floor cell. He literally threw a single cracker into the cell, which obliterated into a million crumbs before it reached the bottom. After it, he dropped an open bottle of water, which spilt, all over the floor. "Enjoy dinner, dog."

Yamato crawled on his knees to the crumbs, grabbing the small pieces along with handfuls of sandy dirt across the bottom of the cell. In all, he had probably eaten more sand then he had crumbs, but he obviously couldn't tell the difference. After it, he mused at the puddle of water and tried scraping up with liquid in his hands. Taichi watched from above and smiled as Yamato found a partially ruined children's book that had been thrown at him hours before the fight to wake him.

It was an alphabet book; in it were the letters of the alphabet with words beside the letter. Yamato glanced at each one attempting to say the words as he read them. But truly, they came out completely wrong. Taichi had a soulless pain growing in his chest as he bit again into his ripe apple he had managed to take from the buffet Mr. Sachi had provided earlier.

He made a slow but discovered entrance into the cell by Yamato. The blonde braced himself for some type of punishment and dropped the book. "I won't hurt you." He said blithely. Taichi picked up the book and opened it to the first page. "I heard you trying to read. And I saw what they fed you." Yamato looked at the brunet with a disturbed sense of confusion in his eyes. The brunet handed to apple to Yamato who polished it off, core and all. "Wow." Taichi rubbed the back of his neck and grinned. "I don't blame you for being so hungry. I would be too, if I lived…" Taichi brushed up into a new conversation. "By the way, im Taichi." He offered a hand to Yamato who just gazed at it; he looked back up at the brunet. "I've only been working here for a week… I don't enjoy it. But if I don't, Mr. Sachi will kill my family."

Yamato picked the book up again and opened it to the first page. On it was a picture of an apple and beside it the letter 'A'. Taichi pointed to the letter, "Can you read?"

Yamato's gentle sad eyes studied the page and Taichi's finger for a brief moment. When he spoke it was almost like he had a strange accent, and the pronunciation of his words were incorrect. "No."

"Oh…" Taichi looked down again at the page and pointed to the letter 'A' "A… A stands for apple." He pointed at the picture. "Apple's taste good." Along with pointing to the pictures, Taichi tried making hand gestures to guide Yamato to some understanding.

Almost an hour had passed and Taichi was still flicking through pages, "K… K, stands for kiss." He directed his index finger toward a male figure kissing a female figure on the cheek. "Remember care?" one of the words he had taught Yamato earlier. "When you care about someone, you show it to them though a kiss."

"K. Stand. For. Kiss?" Yamato looked at the torn page and then back at the brunet smiling.

"You're right." He turned the page. "L… L stands for love." Taichi held a hand over his heart. "When you love someone, you feel for them. You care about them."

"Kiss?" Yamato asked.

"No, no. You kiss to show you care. You feel love in here." He grabbed Yamato's hand and pushed it into his chest in the area his heart beat.

"Kamiya!" Taichi quickly turned his head toward the top of the stairwell. Yamato on the other hand ignored the voices and movement disturbing the deadly silence of his cell. "What are you doing down here?" Izzy stood at the top of the stairs with a large metal bar in one hand. He slowly descended down the stairs and stopped by the bottom facing the brunet. "I'll ask you again. What are you doing down here?"

Taichi ignored the red haired man and rose to his feet using the support of the barricaded walls. "What permission did you get to see the dog? And why would you even want to come down here anyway?"

"He's not a dog Izzy…" Taichi lowered his head feeling quite empty in himself. More described, hoe could someone refer to another human as a dog? Not even dogs were treated this badly. Well not the dogs Taichi knew.

"Get out Kamiya, and I'll forget about telling the boss you were down here!" Izzy snarled as Taichi obeyed. The red haired looked down at Yamato, and with one violent move struck him across the face with the metal pole. Blood escaped the corner of his lip and made a glistening pool of blood on the floor beside him.

Taichi looked back and closed his eyes, as much as he wanted to help the blonde, he couldn't, and if he could, how? He would only get himself into more danger by defending him. "You're coming with me!" Izzy reached out and grabbed Yamato by the shirt throwing him towards the steel stairs. "Hurry up mutt!" he kicked his backside. Taichi gave him an evil glare, but the only way he responded was with a large satisfied grin. "Wouldn't get too ahead of yourself Tai, I'm ready to beat you down with a pole any day."

He followed the red haired man and the blonde into an office where he was thrown down in front of his boss. Yamato showed no emotion, no smile, no anger, nothing but emptiness.

"What did you bring that here for?"

"I caught Tai here teaching him the alphabet." Izzy laughed, as did his boss who burst out into a million cries of laughter.

"The alphabet? Tai…" he sighed. "Trying to teach him the alphabet is like trying to teach a mouse to do the cancan… it's impossible! And why waste your time on him? He has no idea what your saying, he's my bitch and nothing more… how many times must I tell you that?"

Taichi looked away from his boss and turned a solid gaze to the blonde. He was ashamed of all humanity to let something like this happen. But the words came out completely wrong, "He's not your bitch…"

"What?" Mr. Sachi furrowed his eyebrows and walked towards the brunet. "Taichi… I found him on the street, he was alone, he was cold, and he was starving. I gave him shelter, I gave him food, and I gave him clothing… all I want in return is a little bit of… money. And I'm getting back that money by all these fights." Hiro smiled harshly and approached Yamato side on. "He can't feel anything Taichi… he lost himself too many years ago." Hiro struck the blonde's bleeding cheek, making it far worse than before. "See! He feels nothing." When Taichi looked once more at Yamato, he only looked like he wanted to cry out in pain.

"You can't treat him like this Hiro… you'll kill him damn it!"

"Oh well." Hiro shrugged and in the same motion closed his eyes. "He's my money mine, he wont die. That's like saying dogs live till one hundred, they don't! But this dog… he'll live for a long, long, _long, _time…" Mr. Sachi gritted his teeth at Taichi, frowning angrily. "If I ever hear of you befriending my bitch again, I will blow your guts out! I swear Kamiya! This is no joke! I will blast you into the ground! Take that infernal dog into the torture chamber and show our Taichi what _real _punishment is!" Izzy grabbed a clump of Yamato's hair and threw him across the room into the door.

* * *

Well… that's my chapter one! Short and sweet! Hope you enjoyed it, didn't mean to frighten anyone with the hurting Yamato thing, but that's how the saddest Sorato's turn out… no? Well… the next chapter isn't too far behind. Thankyou for reading, please review!

Regards, Sickai.


End file.
